Wonderful Tonight
by ChocMochi
Summary: A oneshot fic based on the song 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton. (Main Pairing is XS) Don't like, don't read. Un-beta'ed. Enjoy!


A/N: Hey guys, I realized I haven't uploaded in a while! xD It was hard to find inspiration but recently I happened to stumble upon XS once more, a ship that I love very much, and so yeah I came up with this! I hope you enjoy it!

 **Warning:** There's little to no cussing, it might be a bit OOC because this is seriously just a whole lot of fluff. Xanxus being a dork too.

 **Pairing:** Xanxus/Squalo

 **I do not own Xanxus or Squalo etc etc etc**

* * *

Squalo was not jealous. Nor was he insecure.

No.

He wasn't so weak as to let his self-esteem get the better of him. But when his boss, his partner, his (he's hesitant to admit it) friend and somehow lover would look in other directions, he couldn't help but feel strange whenever he saw Xanxus' look towards the curvaceous forms of women at formal parties or meetings before feeling slightly inadequate about his own form. In the end though, Squalo felt it was silly to feel like that. After all women were different from what _**he**_ was. You know, male. Squalo wasn't _dating_ Xanxus. That was too much of a wussy term. He was more of a right-hand man, a partner or someone there who Xanxus happened to fuck, fight and unconditionally love at the same time. The term _dating_ was too virginal, too weak, too innocent. When looking at the forms of these too men, they were _far_ from weak and innocent. Which brings us back to the main problem.

Squalo's body. Of course as a trained man, he would have a fairly built figure, not slim nor frail like the women Xanxus seemed to _ogle_ not-so-discreetly whenever they were around. Perhaps he didn't notice how Squalo felt about the whole matter although if he did find out, he probably wouldn't have cared. Or at least, that's how the shark felt.

But for a party held by the Ninth, Squalo hadn't felt that it would be as different as any other party that they'd been to. Looking at his closet, he looked at his pick of formal clothing - there was not much variety other than the usual pinstripe, white or black. So as per usual, he'd put on his sleek black suit, sighing lightly at his not-so-feminine form and not so eye catching clothing. The only 'feminine' part about him would've been his long yet silky hair which he was currently combing to perfection. Then again, that was all there was. No, he was **not** insecure before you start asking any more questions.

Leaving his room, he spotted Xanxus leaving his office in his usual attire (not looking so keen on going to a party) whose eyebrows raised a bit at the appearance of the silver-haired male. "Ah, you're finally finished, trash?"

Squalo narrowed his eyes and flashed a grin. "Hell yeah I'm already finished! Don't I look gorgeous?" He had meant it as a rhetorical statement, as a way of inflating his ego so as to not look weak in front of his boss. He expected a snort, an insulting reply or for the other to just brush aside what he just said, but what he received was slightly different from what he expected.

He received an amused snort and a smirk from Xanxus of course, but what surprised Squalo was the other walking towards him and supposedly fixing his tie which Squalo was _certain_ was already straight from the amount of time he had spent in front of the mirror. Perhaps he was overthinking that.

"Yeah you look good enough tonight."

Squalo's face flushed at the sudden contact and the compliment(?) that he had received from the man and had attempted to hide his face, although failing to since Xanxus still had a fair grip on his tie and Squalo couldn't make any sudden movements. "Ah." Was the only response that the silver-haired male could make in return. Xanxus snorted again in amusement before walking off, leaving Squalo to his own devices.

What the fuck?

Arriving to the party, Squalo had thought about the moment he had with Xanxus and felt it to be strange. It was alien. The Xanxus _he_ knew would've laughed in his face or just… just… had done something other than fix his tie and smile that stupid, stupid, so stupid yet gorgeous and rare smile.

That was not fair at all.

* * *

When Xanxus sees something utterly disgusting, he'll glare at it until the said disgusting 'thing' realizes how disgusting they were and hopefully stop being 'disgusting'. That or Xanxus would tell that disgusting thing outright. But nevertheless, every party he'd go to or every meeting, whenever he'd see the bodies of the women and the several layers of makeup on their faces, he felt sick. At this point, it would've taken more than glaring for them to notice that they were, well, disgusting, but he didn't find it in his nature to just _randomly_ run up to them and slam dunk them into the floor. Although he had no problems in the aftermath, he didn't want to get his hands on something so _filthy._

He had never realized how these women were different to women he had encountered in the past. Well, perhaps, it were the recent women he had been meeting in these expensive parties that were the filthier kind, since those he'd met prior seemed _cleaner._ He would never know. Mostly because he didn't seem to care too much about the matter at the present moment.

At the present moment, though, all that mattered was finishing the _current party_ that they had to attend and getting the fuck out of there, going home, fucking Squalo and going to sleep. Preferably in the same bed he was in.

Scowling at those who surrounded the party scene, Xanxus immediately, yet _in a cool demeanour_ , took a wine glass from the tray in which a nearby butler was carrying around before taking a large gulp from the said glass. From the corner of his eye, he could see a person or two nearing him, perhaps to strike conversation with the man. Xanxus sighed, not wanting to _mingle_ with such people - he was more than certain that he'd lash out soon if he had to tolerate these assholes one more time. So, he turned and walked off before they could even get a word out much to their disappointment.

Xanxus didn't know where he was going. He certainly wasn't going to stand in the corner like some pathetic piece of garbage so he went to the next best thing. Grabbing onto a certain silver-haired man's wrist, he pulled the other towards a not-so-crowded area, the other giving him a confused and quite agitated look in return. Looking to where Squalo was previously, it seemed he was busy talking to that Cavallone brat. Oh well. Glancing around even more, it had also appeared that Squalo had caught the eye of other attendees of the party - although subtle, it was quite obvious. Xanxus glared towards the general direction of the crowd who seemed to stare at Squalo, although he was quite unsuccessful in scaring them away.

He felt Squalo lightly hit him on the back, causing him to turn to him and look at that face - laced with heavy annoyance but there was obvious concern in his voice. "Oi, boss, are you feeling alright?"

Xanxus stared at the other, a bit irritated at how oblivious this one was. You would've thought for someone with such heightened senses and with _all_ that strenuous training he'd put himself through over the years, he would actually _notice_ how bastards would look at him so effortlessly.

Xanxus gave a small snort and smirked. "Yeah, yeah, trash, I'm feelin' just _wonderful_ tonight."

Squalo gave him a shrug and grinned that shark tooth grin of his. Call Xanxus old, sappy and gross but he felt like he was falling deeply in love with that grin all over again. Ah, yes.

Love.

A word that Squalo was supposedly not fond of hearing (or used to hearing) and it wasn't a word that Xanxus liked using anyway. He was more of a man who declared his feelings towards others through actions rather than words, thus the little use the word 'love' has in terms of Xanxus.

But when this silver-haired man, in his loud glory, chatting about something Xanxus particularly didn't care about yet with such enthusiasm, Xanxus couldn't help but just stare at the other, examining the other's features. In Xanxus' opinion, he loved _every_ part of Squalo. It was open to discussion whether or not Squalo's harsh insults, long silver hair or even violent demeanour were actually aspects that one would love about him. But then again, it _was_ in Xanxus' opinion. He had no particular type, but Squalo just seemed to, well, look perfect in his eyes.

What made the silver-haired male more captivating in the dark-haired man's eyes was how much this man seemed to brighten up, well, everything. Even whilst killing, Squalo had truly looked beautiful. Even in the present moment, with the way Squalo lit up everything around him without even having to _do anything_ , it was a wonder that the shark hadn't realized how much Xanxus would stare at him with a sense of tenderness.

It was _astonishing_ that Superbi Squalo had not realized how loved he was.

…

The majority of the time Xanxus spent at the party mainly went towards Squalo - whether it had been staring at him directly, talking to him or giving him subtle glances when he was being disturbed by that Cavallone brat or by that sushi brat. Like Squalo, Xanxus _did not_ _ **do**_ jealous. It was not in his vocabulary. It was just not a thing. It was not 'a thing' that happened between the two of them, because it was bound to turn out awkwardly.

But seeing Cavallone run a finger through Squalo's hair in curiosity… or seeing the sushi brat putting his arm over Squalo's shoulder as a friendly gesture (although Xanxus felt a bit relieved to see Squalo swatting them off both times),

he couldn't help but feel… Annoyed? Betrayed? J- No. Not jealous. Definitely not jealous. No.

By the end of the party, Xanxus was left with a migraine. To say it hurt like a bitch on her period was an understatement. He _absolutely_ did not want to be around Belphegor, Lussuria, Mammon _**and definitely not**_ Levi, so what better way to avoid them than to get your right-hand man to drive you home?

* * *

Squalo was a _bit_ confused, of course. Xanxus had so many people to choose and it just had to be Squalo to drive. Of course, maybe it could've been because Squalo was his right-hand man but he did have to take into account, _maybe_ Squalo had something to drink or maybe the man just wasn't to be trusted when driving. Nevertheless, the silver-haired man had obviously tried to drive as calmly as he possibly could've.

The car ride was unbearably quiet.

Finally getting back to the mansion, Xanxus was _more_ than tired. To the point where he couldn't even be _bothered_ to get out of the passenger's seat. With the grip he had on Squalo's wrist, it seemed that he just wasn't going to be left there either.

So Squalo did what he could do and that was to put his boss' arm over his shoulder and help him to bed. The trip up the several stairs outside and inside the mansion was painful, to say the least, but it hadn't seemed like such a trek - in Squalo's opinion. Although his boss was a bit heavy, he hadn't recalled a time when he was able to have a quiet moment with Xanxus, whether he be asleep or not. Besides, when Xanxus was asleep, Squalo was probably asleep too, thus he wasn't _able_ to savour a silent and comforting moment with Xanxus.

Dropping Xanxus onto his bed, Squalo sighed in relief at how _that_ was finally over before sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as the other had gotten up in a sitting position, rubbing his forehead, feeling the fatigue set in. Seeing as how the other looked close to either passing out or hitting someone, Squalo made the decision to leave the room.

"Good night, boss." It was simple and there was no enthusiasm in his voice, Xanxus noted.

Xanxus made a move to grab onto Squalo's wrist, a bit too desperately once he realized what he had done. "Stay." He simply stated, although for once it didn't sound like a bark or a command. It sounded very warm and inviting.

Squalo bit his lip and sat down next to Xanxus, not used to being invited to the other's bed without any dirty or inappropriate intentions. It was alien and it was a bit embarrassing. Noticing how awkward Squalo looked sitting on the side, Xanxus made a move to put his arm over Squalo's shoulder and lightly pulling him into a light and loving kiss. Squalo was definitely _not_ used to this gentle treatment that the other had just given him, and although he did not mind, it made him feel weird.

By the time Squalo had already settled down into bed, he was facing the opposite direction, partially from embarrassment and partially from the fact that he didn't feel _that_ important to Xanxus to have to face him or something mushy like that. The lights turned off and Squalo could feel the bed being weighed down once again, signifying that Xanxus was now lying down next to him and by the sudden contact that they made for a second or two, Squalo knew that the other was probably shirtless.

'Goddammit, Squalo, just because you don't look like a woman doesn't mean you have to act like one,' Squalo thought to himself, shutting his eyes tightly in hopes that he'd sleep quicker. What he didn't realize was that from trying to sleep quicker, his body began to shake lightly, which Xanxus had noticed. He was staring at the other once again, of course.

Squalo felt a warm hand brush through his hair, and unlike Dino's previous antiques at the party, this time it felt comforting and relaxing. So relaxing, that he found himself turning and facing Xanxus' face. _Very close, too._

If his face wasn't already red, then it sure as hell was now. Xanxus leaned in - and as cheesy as it sounds - and kissed the hair that spilled over his hands. "Squalo."

 **That** was definitely something that Squalo had not heard in a very, very long time. To the point where he'd forgotten if Xanxus had ever said it before. "You were wonderful tonight."

With that, Xanxus leaned in and kissed the red-cheeked, silver-haired, beautiful and perfect Superbi Squalo once more.

Perhaps Xanxus had hardly said 'I love you' or 'Everyone else looks like shit compared to you' to Squalo, but from the little hints of affection that Xanxus showed, Squalo realized that he didn't need to hear anything romantic like that at all.

Squalo (happily) kissed back.


End file.
